lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *Tu ia dise a pasada ce usa de a+ajetivo es per clari la usa de ajet. como averbio. "Usual,jeneral" es ance averbos ,ma plu clar "a jeneral" etc. Donce " Steinbeck ia trata '''a prima '''la vive de omes laboros" es plu clar ce "prima" sin "a" ? **Me es no plu convinseda ce "a + ajetivo" es un modo clar per espresa un averbo. "A + nom" opera bon: "a veses", "a casa", "a comanda", "a fini", "a parte", "a base". La loca de la averbo "prima" indica ja clar ce el es un averbo. Tu ia scrive: "Steinbeck a prima ia trata la vive ..." Ala, "a prima" es mallocada; e pos cuando on move el pos la verbo, "a" deveni no plu nesesada. Simon **"A" es un preposada, e un preposada es segueda par un nom. Esta es vera la problem con "a prima" e "a jeneral", me pensa. Simon **me acorda: "a prima" e "a jeneral" debe es simple "prima" e "jeneral" Jorj *Me ia sutrae los, e ance "a distante", "a mesma", "a pronto", "a prosima", e "a la plu tarda". Simon *"A la min" e "a la plu" es casos interesante: me pensa ce "la min" e "la plu" opera asi cuasi como nomes, donce la espresas es bon. Simon *"A plu" es min clar. Me suspeta ce el debe es simple "plu" como averbo. Simon *"A la futur" e "a la pasada" es bon: "futur" e "pasada" es ajetivos. Ma me suposa ce nos pote dise ance "a futur" e "a pasada", usante la ajetivos como nomes. ("Jeneral" e "prima", par contrasta, no ave esta usa.) Simon *Simil, "a sude de" es bon, an si "sude" es un ajetivo. Nota ce nos nesesa distingui "(to the) south of" (= plu sude ce) e "in the south of" (= en la parte sude de). On pote comprende "a sude de" en ambos modos — esta es alga mal. Simon *"A stranjer" es strana e nonlojical. Simon **me vide el como "a (paises) stranjer". Jorj ---- *bote = a can . Ce es verbo "to can " ,nesesada per canning sardines,e canned foods ? **Lojical, esta ta es "bota" (= aplica un bote a). Ma "bota" pote sinifia ance "aplica un bota a"... Simon **me sujeste usa "pone en botas", "pone sardinas en botas", "la comes en botas", etc. Jorj **me gusta "bota";comes botada. ** O estende sinifia de "lata" = + \n a can ;enlata \a to can(espaniol),e sutrae "bote"? **on pota ance usa "conserva en botas," e per "canned" tu pote dise "conservada" - pe "sardinas conservada" Jorj ** perce no "bota" ? el no es parola nova,e conveni,pe fabriceria de bota;fabriceria de conserva en botes , no es tan bela ? ** Un fabriceria de bota crea botas! Simon ** botes=cans ma bota= to can o canning;Un fabriceria de bota =factory of canning . **on pote dise "lateria" per "cannery" Jorj **lateria es bon; e latada canned ? **si - me no vide per ce no! **Bon, ambos es ajuntada. Simon ---- *forestor--forester **Me gusta. Simon *forestia--forestry **Me no gusta. "Forestia" es "la state de es un foresta". La romanicas dise "silvicultura", ma cisa "cultura de foresta(s)" sufisi. Simon *"this camera is simple & optimized for the casual photographer " ? **Me pensa ce nos nesesa un verbo "otimi", car nos no pote dise "la-plu-bon-i"! "Esta camera es simple e otimida per la fotografiste casual." Simon **me sujeste "masimi" Jorj **Perfeta. Simon * "eyeshot"? ** "En estende de oio." Ance "en estende de orea" per "in earshot", ce es multe plu comun. "Tocable per vose"? (Nos manca un parola per "reach" en la sensa de "ariva a". "Ariva a" es multe bon, ma el no ave un pasiva.) Simon **me pensa ce "arivada" no es mal, an si el no es total coreta.